villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Timekeeper
The Timekeeper is the main antagonist turned supporting protagonist in the critically panned film, Spy Kids 4: All Time in the World. He was a villain who seeks to stop time in the world because people have been wasting time and vows to take away time from the world. Origin Back in the 1930s, the Timekeeper's scientist father brought him to a laboratory where his father and his co-workers were conducting a experiment on time travel called The Wells Experiment. His father told him not play and wander in the lab, but he did not listen and he was caught up in his father's experiment and frozen in time. His father had not yet found a way to unfreeze him in time until he died due to old age. One day, a group of scientists found a substance from a meteorite known as the Chrono Sapphire, which has special qualities, including the ability to unfreeze the Timekeeper in time. When the Timekeeper was unfrozen, he realized that all people he knew and loved already passed away. He decided to get back in time in order to be reunited with his father by using a weapon called Project Armageddon and under the name Danger D'amo (most probably not his real name), he became the head of the OSS, a spy organization. Motives and Scheme When the Timekeeper first appeared to the media as a villain, he stated that his goal is cause Armageddon by stopping time. He believes that people does not value time, but waste it. In order to do this, he must activate the Armageddon device. He leads a bunch of masked minions under the command of his trusted henchman Tick Tock to achieve his goal. However, the real purpose of the Armageddon device is not to stop time, but for him go back in time. The Timekeeper longs to reunite with his father and to prevent his death. He already went back in time more than once, but failed and created multiple versions of himself, which served as his minions (including Tick Tock). He finally succeeds, probably because the Chrono Sapphire went along with him through the time portal created by his Armageddon device. He reappeared immediately where the portal once were but reappeared as an age-readjusted version of himself, telling Cecil and Rebecca that they are right, that he can't change the past and that his father is still dead. He told them that people should not live in the past but live a life moving forwards to the future. It was presumed he was arrested for his actions. Quotes Gallery Danger With A Small Disc.jpg|Danger holds a small disc which contains an old OSS file. Timekeeper past.png|Danger frozen and trapped in time. Timekeeper and Tick Tock.jpg|Timekeeper and his alternate self, Tick Tock, of whose real identity the Timekeeper is unaware of. Timekeeper real identity.png|The Timekeeper is revealed to be Danger D'amo. Time To Depart.jpg|Danger prepares himself to head back to the past to see his father. Timekeeper old.png|Danger's old self. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Spy Category:Redeemed Category:Trickster Category:Master of Hero Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Siblings Category:Amoral Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Neutral Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Non-Action Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cataclysm Category:Elderly Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Traitor Category:Supervillains Category:Alternate Reality Villains